


"I met God. She's black"

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Curveballs [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she wears some killer heels too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I met God. She's black"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**.

* * *

Natsu crosses his arms and proudly admires his new room. It's kind of dirty, in the way all dorm rooms look a little grimy. But, his bed is made, his refrigerator chilling sodas for him and Gajeel, a picture of him and his dad sits proudly on his desk, and Natsu couldn't be more excited. He bounces on his toes as he admires his half of the room, heart pounding as it finally hits him that he's about to start _college_.

"Oi, Natsu."

"Hmm?" Natsu looks over his shoulder as Gajeel pokes his head into his room. "What?"

Gajeel's scowling - _probably still grumpy over those rude frat guys_ \- and he jerks his head towards the hallway. "Come get the rest of your crap, I'm gonna get a ticket if I don't move my car soon."

Natsu gives his room one more look - _His room! In college!_ \- before bounding after Gajeel. Natsu bounces on his heels as he checks his pockets to make sure he has his keys before closing his door, turning to see that Gajeel is already at the stairwell and heading down it.

_Yeesh, he's in a rush_. Natsu sniffs and double checks his pockets and yanks on his door to make sure it's shut. He can already picture Gajeel grumbling over 'lazy cousins who make him do all the work' so he starts jogging down the hall, slipping around the odd parent as he aims for the stairwell.

Someone shouts behind him and Natsu yelps, easily whirling on his heels so that he can jog backwards. He sees a family at the end of the hall, two boys bickering as an RA shifts uneasily on their heels. A woman - _a sister?_ \- yells something and the commotion seems to die down quickly after that. Natsu shrugs as the drama ends and spins back around, wincing ruefully when he remembers that Gajeel is probably gonna need help grabbing his stuff and he really needs to get dow-

_Whack_.

"OW!"

Natsu crashes to the ground, nose throbbing from running into what felt like a brick wall. Something- no, several somethings rain down on his head and Natsu shouts as they hit and poke his head and shoulders.

_What the fuck_?

"Oh my god, did I just run into someone? You won't sue, right?"

Natsu clasps his nose and blinks some of the tears out of his eyes. A dull throb is making its way up to his head and Natsu almost yells at his assailant (the fact that _he_ ran into them is completely irrelevant to his throbbing everything) until his vision abruptly clears and turns red.

Or, more accurately, he realizes he's staring at the deadliest pair of heels he's ever seen in his life.

Now, Natsu may not have seen many heels before in his life (consequences of living with only his mountain of a dad) but even he can tell these heels are meant to kill. Bright red straps lace over painted toes and dainty feet, leading back to thin spikes for heels that Natsu can only gape at. The heels had to be at least five inches long - and could probably double as knives if needed - and Natsu is left in awe because _how the hell does anyone balance on those_?

"Hey are you okay?"

He manages to tear his eyes away from The Shoes and he follows dark, toned legs up to see a large cardboard box hovering over his head. Natsu yelps and scrambles back, his hands slipping on several oddly shaped objects as he tries to get away.

"Oh, sorry!"

The box descends and a pretty girl emerges from behind it. The girl's dark cheeks have a red tinge to them and she smiles nervously at him, twisting a few of her golden blonde braids around her ringed fingers. Natsu cocks his head at the sight, his eyes flicking between her sheepish expression and killer heels as he tries to merge the two images together.

The girl bends over and holds her hand out to him. "Hi, my name's Lucy. I'm really sorry about my shoes."

Natsu startles, finally looking around and realizing that several pairs of heels are scattered around him. His jaw drops at the multitude of colorful and strappy shoes, all of them with heels at least five inches tall. _Holy shit, does that one have an Eiffel Tower as a heel?!_

"Um, hey?"

Natsu snaps his attention back to the hand offered to him and laughs, his expression probably mirroring her sheepish one. "Right, sorry," he says as he grabs her hand and lets her haul him up. He cranes his head back - _damn, she's almost as tall as Gajeel!_ \- and beams up at her. "I'm Natsu. I love your shoes."

Lucy's sheepish smile melts into a large grin. "Thank you! I love your shirt."

"Huh?" Natsu quickly glances down at his shirt, taking half a second to read the words ' _I met God. She's black_ ' printed across his chest before grinning back up at her. "Oh, thanks! It's my favorite. Want any help picking up your stuff?"

Surprise flicks across Lucy's face before she nods eagerly, several braids slipping over her shoulders as she bends down to start gathering shoes. "Yes please." She smirks at him, her dark eyes sparkling playfully. "If you don't mind helping me pick up all the things that bonked you on your head a minute ago."

Natsu shrugs and cracks a grin. "Eh, I'm made of tough stuff, it didn't hurt that much."

His nose throbs. Natsu mentally tells it to go away.

"Besides," he says, pausing to admire the embellished boot-like heel and flowery shoe he had just grabbed, "I wanted to check out some of these heels." His eyes flick to the cardboard box filled to the brim with shoes and idly wonders if both he and Gajeel could squeeze themselves into it if it were empty.

_Hmm, probably not, maybe just me and Wendy…_

"You have a ton of them."

Lucy laughs as she carelessly tosses in shoes. "It certainly felt like a ton carrying them up three flights of stairs."

Natsu stoops down to pick up a couple more, accidentally bumping his shoulder against Lucy's. "Oh, sorry..." he says distractedly, her perfume tickling his nose.

_She smells really nice. Almost like...mangoes?_

Natsu places his armful of heels into the box before scanning the hall for any shoes he and Lucy might have missed. His eyes flick towards the box and his fingers itch as he wonders what all of the shoes look like. "Are you gonna wear all of these?"

Lucy's smile slips off her face as she narrows her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. Natsu stiffens marginally at her cool look, desperately backtracking as he tries to figure out if he said anything wrong.

"You know, people keep saying that I brought too much stuff and I'm just going to be taking all of these shoes back home. But, I only brought the ones I wore _at least_ twice over the summer. So yeah, _duh._ "

Nasu perks up, ignoring the bite in Lucy's tone. "Oh, so I'll get to see them all at some point? 'Cause you have some pretty awesome shoes Luce."

Lucy looks startled for a minute before her lips twitch into a smile again. "Oh I like you," she says, chuckling to herself. She scoops up her box of heels with ease and Natsu's mouth goes dry when he realizes that Lucy's biceps perfectly reach his eye level.

_Holy shit she's strong._

Lucy grins down at him. "Thanks for helping me pick up all of my shoes. See ya around Natsu!"

Natsu blinks as Lucy glides down the hall, his mouth falling open as Lucy seems to float on her spiky heels.

_How the hell does she not trip every three steps_?

His staring is interrupted by a sharp smack to the head. "Oww!" Natsu whirls, his fist swinging out in a punch.

It collides with Gajeel's bicep and pain blooms along Natsu's knuckles. His cousin just raises an eyebrow at him, looking grumpier than usual. "I didn't agree to help you move in just so that you could gape at pretty girls instead."

Natsu's snarky response dies on his tongue at the reminder of his new friend. "Oh man Gajeel, I gotta introduce you to Luce later. She's so cool and has the most _amazing_ shoes…"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact about Curveballs- Lucy's black. Hell everyone's a poc, barring like two white people (which would be Laxus and Jet). So, unless otherwise stated, assume the characters are poc. If you want me to list what everyone's ethnicities are, ask me on tumblr.
> 
> Also, incase there's any confusion: Lucy is 5'11 in this AU. She wears almost exclusively 5" heels, which makes her look around Gajeel's height (6'4). Her appeared height also varies on what hairstyle she has at the time (it changes fairly often). Oh, and Natsu is still my adorable smol son, reaching at 5'4 if he stands up real straight and the person measuring fudges the numbers a bit (aka, he's 5'3 and ¼" and that last ¼ is very important).
> 
> *jazz hands*
> 
> [my tumblr](http://77-cookies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
